witcherfandomcom_it-20200216-history
The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
è l'ultimo episodio della trilogia di videogiochi "The Witcher" per PC, Mac, Xbox e PlayStation. Protagonista di questo nuovo episodio è ancora una volta il witcher Geralt di Rivia. Il gioco è stato distribuito il 19 Maggio 2015 (precedentemente annunciato per il 24 Febbraio). Si tratta di un "open world", a differenza dei precedenti due videogiochi. Il videogioco è stato costruito grazie al REDengine3. In numerosi articoli e interviste, si spiega che The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt è un open world, con alcuni aspetti in comune con Skyrim. Tuttavia, gli sviluppatori ci tengono a sottolineare che nonostante il loro apprezzamento e la loro stima verso l'opera di Bethesda, The Witcher 3 è diverso e auspicabilmente non contiene gli stessi punti deboli di Skyrim. E come i precedenti capitoli, è un gioco non-lineare le cui scelte del giocatore avranno un impatto decisivo e importante per la trama. Altra nota rilevante è l'impossibilità di rigiocare le quest, ad esempio "se un obiettivo viene ucciso per errore, non sarà possibile tornare indietro". Secondo gli sviluppatori, questo fa si che il giocatore rifletta bene sulle proprie azioni. Antefatti Il mondo è nel caos. L'Impero di Nilfgaard ha colpito nuovamente i Regni Settentrionali. I potenti che hanno tentato di usare Geralt di Rivia per i loro scopi sono oramai morti. In questi tempi incerti, nessuno può dire chi potrà portare pace al mondo e chi causerà null'altro che distruzione. Ma emerge una forza più oscura e potente. Gli uomini di potere non comprendono che i loro conflitti sono cosa da poco se paragonati alla Caccia Selvaggia. Questi cavalieri spettrali hanno afflitto l'umanità per secoli, portando paura e disperazione nel mondo. Tuttavia ora la Caccia Selvaggia cerca una persona in particolare: colei che il destino affidò a Geralt di Rivia, Ciri. Trama Sei mesi dopo gli eventi finali di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, ''lo strigo Geralt di Rivia, riacquisita completamente la memoria, vaga per le Terre Selvagge in compagnia del vecchio Vesemir, alla ricerca della sua amata, Yennefer di Vengerberg. Infatti, dopo averlo contattato tramite una lettera e avergli dato appuntamento in un piccolo villaggio in Temeria, la maga ha fatto perdere le sue tracce, mancando all'appuntamento, lasciandosi dietro solo pochi indizi e il villaggio completamente distrutto. Durante il viaggio, Geralt sogna episodi mai avvenuti, come un soggiorno in compagnia di Yennefer a Kaer Morhen. Durante l'allenamento della piccola Ciri, appare la Caccia Selvaggia che uccide la bambina. Giunto a Bianco Frutteto, Geralt accetta un contratto offerto da un capitano nilfgaardiano per l'uccisione di un grifone che infesta la zona, in cambio di informazioni su Yennefer. Con l'aiuto di Vesemir, lo strigo uccide la bestia e scopre che la maga si è diretta a Vizima. Poco prima della partenza, è la stessa Yennefer a trovare i cacciatori di mostri. Accompagnata da una scorta nilfgaardiana, la donna spiega che l'imperatore Emhyr var Emreis intende parlare con Geralt riguardo una questione piuttosto urgente e che ogni dubbio sarà fugato una volta a Vizima. Geralt e Yennefer si dirigono all'ex capitale temeriana, mentre Vesemir fa ritorno a Kaer Morhen per trascorrervi l'inverno. Durante il viaggio verso Vizima, il gruppo viene attaccato dalla Caccia Selvaggia, che stermina tutta la scorta della maga. Solo il provvidenziale utilizzo della magia di Yennefer rallenta gli inseguitore, permettendo ai due rimasti di raggiungere la meta. ''continua... '' Caratteristiche '''Generali' * Il gran finale della trilogia The Witcher. * La possibilità di importare salvataggi dal precedente capitolo. * Un'avventura adatta ai veterani o ai neofiti, con scelte e conseguenze che modificheranno la storia e il mondo di gioco. Le missioni principale e secondarie possono essere risolte in più modi, individualmente o in parallelo. * Un gran numero di missioni progettate appositamente per calare il giocatore nella storia e nel mondo. * Un filmato introduttivo realizzato in computer grafica. * Atmosfera unica, con paesaggi magnifici e dialoghi interessanti e realistici. Mondo di gioco: realistico e liberamente esplorabile * Un vasto mondo liberamente esplorabile, 35 volte più largo di The Witcher 2 e non condizionato da tempi di caricamento (ad esclusione di quando si utilizza il viaggio veloce). Diviso in tre aree principali (regione di Novigrad, la Terra di Nessuno e le Isole Skellige) e alcune secondarie (tra cui Kaer Morhen), il mondo è realistico e plasmato dalle azioni del giocatore che però, se lasciato a se stesso, continua ad evolversi indipendentemente. * Ci sono molti ecosistemi e diverse culture, tra le quali il giocatore può spostarsi a piacimento. * Varie regioni, ciascuna con la sua differente ispirazione e le sue caratteristiche. * Possibilità di effettuare il "viaggio veloce" attivando dei cartelli sparsi per il mondo di gioco. L'utilizzo del viaggio veloce è indispensabile per raggiungere le Isole Skellige ed è l'unico caso in cui sono presenti caricamenti. * La possibilità di muoversi nel mondo in barca o a cavallo. E' possibile acquistare entrambi presso appositi rivenditori, così come sarà possibile addomesticare cavalli selvatici con il segno Axii. * Geralt puo arrampicarsi e nuotare, con la possibilità di esplorare zone subacquee. * Ciclo giorno e notte realistico e condizioni atmosferiche variabili. * Economia: il sistema di gioco modifica il prezzo degli oggetti basandosi sulle condizioni del luogo e sulla loro provenienza, rispetto a dove si trova Geralt. Il prezzo del pesce può variare a seconda dalla distanza dall'acqua, ed un villaggio costruito su una strada importante per cacciatori e trappolieri può ospitare concerie o venditori di pelli. Tutto ciò influenza anche il prezzo dei materiali per il crafting. * Un mondo unico, realizzato a partire da ciò che è stato descritto da Andrzej Sapkowski. Combattimento * Sistema di combattimento action, similare a quello del secondo capitolo ma più rifinito. * La possibilità di utilizzare una balestra per eliminare i nemici a distanza. * Ciascun segno ora ha due modi differenti per essere utilizzato. Igni, ad esempio, puo essere usato come una vampata di fiamme continua o come una classica "palla di fuoco". * Possibilità di utilizzare i sensi da witcher, che porta una nuova profondità al combattimento. * Mostri che presentano ciascuno caratteristiche particolari ed una sfida unica. Essi rispondono realisticamente alle modifiche all'ambiente circostante o al tempo atmosferico. RPG * Un tutorial in-game che permette ai giocatori di calarsi nel mondo con facilità. * L'utilizzo dei sensi da witcher permette di compiere avvincenti indagini o cacce ai mostri. * Una meccanica da gioco di ruolo scritta daccapo che permette ai giocatori di vedere come le statistiche influenzano il gameplay. * Un sistema alchemico altamente intuitivo. * Sistema di avanzamento del personaggio simile a quello di The Witcher 2, ma espanso e meglio rifinito. * Possibilità di farsi costruire attrezzatura. Grafica e sonoro * Nuovi effetti di luce ed ombra, che generano un'atmosfera di grande qualità. * Luoghi realizzati realisticamente e nel dettaglio, grazie ad un incremento nei poligoni utilizzati. * Un'esperienza ruolistica avvincente, anche grazie alla presentazione dal taglio cinematografico. * Ciascuna ambientazione ha una sua colonna sonora, utile per caratterizzarla meglio. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora del gioco è composta da Marcin Przybylowicz e Mikolaj Stroinski, con la partecipazione della band polacca Percival. Espansioni Il 7 aprile 2015 CD Projekt ha annunciato due espansioni per The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, intitolate Heart of Stone (cuore di pietra) e Blood and Wine (sangue e vino). Heart of Stone è stata rilasciata nell'ottobre 2015, mentre Blood and Wine è stata rilasciata il 30 maggio del 2016. CD Projekt RED ha affermato che entrambe le espansioni includono nuovi nemici, personaggi ed attrezzatura. Entrambe le espansioni saranno disponibili su tutte e tre le piattaforme. I giocatori potranno acquistare un expansion pass a 25$ che permettera' loro di avere entrambe le espansioni. The Witcher 3 : Caccia Selvaggia (GOTY Edition) La GOTY di The Wicther 3, in un primo tempo non prevista dalla CD Projekt RED è uscita in data 30 agosto 2016, L'edizione di The Witcher 3: Caccia Selvaggia Game of the Year mette assieme il gioco di base e tutti i contenuti pubblicati sin qui. Heart of Stone Heart of Stone è un'espansione dalla durata di circa 10 ore. Geralt si avventurerà nella Terra di Nessuno e tra i vicoli della città di Oxenfurt per conto del misterioso Signore degli specchi. Geralt avrà bisogno di tutta la sua forza ed astuzia per districarsi nel groviglio di inganni in cui si troverà invischiato, ed uscirne indenne. Blood and Wine Blood and Wine aggiunge contenuti per circa 20 ore di gioco. L'espansione porta Geralt a Toussaint, una terra non toccata da guerre e conflitti, dove l'atmosfera di spensierata indulgenza e rituali cavallereschi cela un sanguinoso segreto. Video Link esterni * Sito ufficiale * Sito ufficiale di CD Projekt RED * The Witcher Forum Community * Pagina ufficiale su Facebook * The Witcher su Twitter * Canale di The Witcher 3 su YouTube Articoli e preview * Lista completa su The Witcher Forum Community * Gamespot article * Gamefront article * Designing The Witcher 3 * PC Gamer article * JPS Podcast Interview * Rockpaper Shotgun Interview * Eurogamer, Skyrim, Multiplayer and PS4 Galleria Screenshots REDengine3 screenshot.jpg Tw3 wallpaper ice giant.jpg Tw3 wuthering cliff.png Tw3 cliff fight.png Tw3 town screenshot 1.png Tw3 horse ride 1.png Tw3 horse ride 2.jpg Tw3 boat on the sea.png Tw3 docks.png Tw3 shepard.jpg Tw3 skellige tavern.png Tw3 whale.png Tw3 igni fight.png witcher3_en_screenshot_the_witcher_3_wild_hunt_screenshot_34_1920x1080_1425653254.jpg witcher3_en_screenshot_the_witcher_3_wild_hunt_screenshot_35_1920x1080_1425653254.jpg Concept art TW3 concept art.jpg Tw3 concept art tower.jpg Tw3 concept art witches.jpg Tw3 ice giant2.png Tw3 concept art town.jpg Tw3 concept art dark forest.jpg Tw3 village fire concept art.jpg Tw3 ruined fortress concept art.jpg Tw3 Vizima docks concept art.jpg Tw3 skellige soldiers concept art.jpg Tw3 interior concept art.jpg Tw3 ice giant concept art.jpg Tw3 city streets concept art.jpg ar:الويتشر 3: الصيد البري cs:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon de:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt el:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt en:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt es:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt tr:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt fi:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt fr:The Witcher 3 : Wild Hunt pl:Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon pt-br:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt ru:Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота uk:Відьмак 3: Дикий Гін zh:巫師 3 ：狂獵 Category:CD Projekt Categoria:Giochi Categoria:The Witcher 3